Tout commenca avec un baiser
by Lady Mia Granger
Summary: Quand les anciens jouent avec la vie de deux mortels sorciers lui,professeur et elle ,etudiante dans le seule but d'empecher les ténèbres de se rependrent sur le monde traduction de it started with a kiss de L'Vanna
1. Prologue

Et voila la traduction de la fiction anglaise « It. started with a kiss » de L'Vanna et désole du retard

Aller régalez vous

Au fait tout appartient à J.K.Rowling

**Prologue – un baiser fatidique**

Hermione passait une excellente journée .C était son anniversaire .Son dix-huitième anniversaire, et elle avait reçu beaucoup de cadeaux. Bien sur elle ne pensait pas qu'un anniversaire (ou noël) ne soit que pour les cadeaux, mais elle savait que l'amour et l'amitié étaient les meilleurs qu'on ne puisse recevoir- sauf bien sur une copie de la première édition des _potions du 20eme siècle_ fit battre son cœur plus rapidement et lui coupa le souffle

En déballant le livre cher, elle examina précisément la couverture en cuir ainsi que les pages

« Bonjour, terre à Hermione »Harry bougea sa main devant les yeux de celle-ci, essayant d'obtenir son attention, alors que Ron le regardait, ne comprenant pas l'expression moldu

« Hmm ? »Elle ne leva pas la tête .elle voulait ce livre depuis le début de sa sixième année .Elle demandait au professeur Rogue encore et encore de lui donner une autorisation pour la réserve de la bibliothèque pour qu'elle puisse l'étudier pour son A.S.P.I.C en cour de potions avancées , simplement parce qu'elle aimait le sujet et espérait que cela lui donne quelques challenges .De plus le dit professeur l'aidait a sa manière , en faisant des devoirs de plus en plus difficile jusqu'à ce que a la fin de sa sixième année , elle du rester debout toute une nuit pour en finir un . Elle était contente

« Hermione »

« Quoi »elle demanda en levant finalement la tête

« Je te demandait si tu voulais allez a pré au lard cet après midi avec Ginny, Ron et moi » dit Harry « on veut célébrer ton anniversaire »

« Désole mais j'ai été un peu distraite, mais bien sur que je veut venir »dit-elle toujours un peu absente elle ouvrit le livre et sursauta. Un petit mot était écrit a la première page dans l'écriture élégante du professeur Rogue.

_Miss Granger_

_J' espère que maintenant que vous avez une copie de ce livre si important pour vous , vous arrêterez de frapper a ma porte tard dans la nuit parce que vous n'arrivez pas a dormir sans avoir lu le paragraphe deux de la page 143 encore une fois _

_-Professeur S. Rogue_

Hermione rigola. .C'était typique de Rogueil avait dépenser plus d'argent qu'une personne raisonnable ne le ferait dans le seule but de se débarrasser d'elle.

« Hermione » dit Ron emphatiquement « je sais que c'est ton anniversaire, mais j'essaie de te parler »

Hermione le regarda, avec un regard coupable sur le visage « je suis vraiment désole Ron .je te promet, je vais écouter

Ron la regarda suspicieusement, en protégeant férocement le livre contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait pratiquement voir son esprit vagué vers le livre.

« C'est seulement un livre Hermione »dit-il, ennuyer qu'elle donne plus d'attention a un stupide bouquin qu'a ses supposés meilleurs amis

« Ce n'est pas seulement un livre, c'est _les potions du 20eme siècle_ »

Elle dit le titre du livre comme si il était supposé s'incliner devant la chose, ses yeux brillants d'excitations .Ron lui haussa les épaules

« Qui l'a envoyer » demanda t-il

« Le professeur Rogue » elle sourit, en ouvrant encore le livre

« Rogue » répéta ron bien que son ton soit différent de celui d'Hermione « pourquoi ? »

La tête d'Hermione se retourna rapidement vers lui , ses yeux se resserrèrent et elle dit sèchement, « Ron, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'a pas l'esprit académique et littéraire que tout le monde doit être aussi ignorant que toi » .Elle mit le livre dans son sac , avec les autres cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu pendant le petit-déjeuner « et pour ton information, je respecte le professeur Rogue pour son intelligence et son talent en potions , et maintenant, je vais aller le remercier pour le cadeaux qu'il m'a offert »

Hermione ce leva et tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, mais vit que Rogue n'y' était pas .déterminée a ne pas se rassoire elle partie en direction de la grande porte du hall a la recherche de son professeur.

Au moment de passer les portes, elle se heurta a quelqu'un

« Professeur Rogue ! » haleta t-elle « je suis désole, je ne regardais pas »

« Apparemment »dit-il en défroissant ses robes. Il voulait aller a sa place, mais sa meilleure étudiante lui bloquait le passage « vous êtes sur mon chemin, Miss Granger. »

« Désolé monsieur mais je voulais vous parler. A propos du livre- »

« Miss Granger » l'interrompit-elle « je peut seulement vous dire de prendre mon message au sérieux. J'espère ne plus vous revoir encore dans mes appartements après le couvre-feu »

A ses mots un couple de serdaigle assis près de la les regarda, surpris. Le professeur Rogue les regarda sévèrement

« Je suis désole monsieur. Je vous promet de ne plus vous déranger »dit Hermione, elle n'était pas intimider, mais cela venait probablement de son euphorie. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'elle possédait l'un des meilleurs guides contemporains pour faire les potions et tester leurs effets .Son cœur s'était presque arrêter à la pensée du chapitre sur le devellopement des potions.

Peut être que s'était cette pensée qui déclencha cela, peut être était-ce une de ses situations que les gens disent plus tard être inévitables .Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre ce qui allait ce passer allait changer la vie de deux personnes qui n'y pensaient même pas

« Monsieur, je voulais juste…je voulais vous dire… merci professeur Rogue »dit-elle, puis pas impulsion, se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

Rogue ouvrit les yeux de surprise et tout devint silencieux dans le grand hall.

Rogue resta choqué, tremblant de, l'intérieur a cause de la magie qu'il sentait passer en lui ainsi que l'étrange chaleur qui semblait se concentrer sur sa main droite quand Miss Granger l'embrassa. La lumière qui apparue les enveloppa fut remarquer par tout le monde dans le grand hall.

Hermione sentit elle aussi les effets .Elle ne savait pas se qu'il s'était passer elle s'attendait a ce que Rogue soit en colère. Mais il l'observa. Regardant autour d'elle ; elle vit les autres les regarder elle demanda « quoi ?»

Elle regarda a la table des professeurs, le professeur Dumbledore avait le yeux qui brillaient si forts qu'ils auraient puent l'aveugler.

Elle fut interrompue, encore une fois, pas son professeur .Il attrapa son bras et l'emmena hors du grand hall. Il ne la lâcha pas pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à la salle de potions.

Le directeur les intercepta « Professeur Rogue, Miss Granger, je voudrais vous voir tous les deux dans mon bureau maintenant, nous pourrons parler de ce qui vient de ce passer ».

En suivant le directeur dans son bureau Rogue la poussa vers l'une des chaises, lui ordonnant de s'asseoir, et commença a faire les cent pas.

"Qu'avez-vous fait, espèce de petite imbécile?" demanda-t-il enfin, ses yeux la regardant méchamment.

« Quoi… ? »Elle était confuse « qu'était cette lumière professeur ?qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? ».

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrasser, petite imbécile ? »

"Sur la joue" se défenda -t-elle.

"Exactement" hurla-t-il, comme si un simple bisou sur la joue était pire que de s'attraper les privées devant tout le monde.

"Seulement pour vous dire merci" continua-t-elle.

« Vous ne savez vraiment pas, n'est ce pas ? »Dit-il, en continuant à faire les cent pas.

"Savoir quoi?" elle était de plus en plus confuse chaque minute .elle ne le comprenait pas, et 's'était le professeur Rogue, par Merlin.Elle devait le comprendre .C'était l'une de ses lois non-ecrites de la nature que Rogue connaisse les réponses a toutes les questions, et ce moquer de ceux qui ne savaient pas.

"Ça suffit Severus" dit Dumbledore « Miss Granger n'a apparemment aucune idée de ce qui c'est passer .Vous ne pouvez pas la blâmer pour cela et vous le savez .Ce serait arriver tôt ou tard ».

« Miss Granger, j'ai bien peur que, les anciens aient décider que vous et le professeur Rogue soyez unis l'un a l'autre »


	2. Chapter 1

QUOI cria t-elle en sautant, elle regarda d'abord rogue puis Dumbledore "vous rigolez, Professeur" elle murmura quelque chose a elle-même et s'arrêta pour faire face a son professeur « si il vous plait dites moi que vous vous payez ma tête »

Rogue remua sa tête « Quand vous m'avez embrasser n'avez-vous pas sentit quelque chose, quelque chose de puissant »

Hermione ne pus que le regarder .Affirmant de la tête pour répondre a sa question

« Depuis ce baiser et ses effets, la lumière qui nous a entourée, a été vu pas tout le monde dans le grand hall surtout pas ceux qui savent se que cela veut dire .D'après la loi des anciens, nous somme officiellement fiancés »

« J'ai besoin de m'asseoir »dit-elle

Regardant ses mains, elle remarqua enfin une rune qui brillait sur sa paume droite « professeur il y a ……regardez » elle lui montra sa main

« Hmmm, très intéressant. Dites-moi miss Granger, ce que cette rune particulière veut dire ? »

« C'est Laguz ou rune de l'eau, professeur. Cela veut dire flot ou eau, une source de fertilité mais aussi pouvoir de guérison .énergie vitale et croissance. Rêves, fantaisies, mystères, l'inconnu, le caché, le monde souterrain »

« Correcte miss Granger. Il est clair que votre rôle dans se mariage vous est précisé a travers cette rune »dit-il

« Severus je présume que vous aussi vous êtes marquez ? » demanda le directeur

Rogue regarda sa main droite ou il y avait effectivement une rune « oui, Albus »dit-il en tournant sa main pour lui montrer la rune qui brillait dans sa paume.

Dumbledore regarda la marque dans la paume de la main du maître des potions « Algiz, protection .défense, prévention contre le mal .Gardien. Une connexion avec les dieux, une éveil, une vie supérieure .C'est en effet très intéressant Severus »

"Je vais devoir effectuer des recherches sur le sujet et vois si il n'y a pas des antecedent historiques sur ce type d'ancienne union , dit le directeur , en attendant Severus ,Miss Granger je pense que vous avez a discuter de beaucoup de choses »

Hermione suivit rogue dans son bureau puis dans son salon, la situation était tellement surréel pour elle, aujourd'hui était son anniversaire et elle aurait dut le fêter avec ses amis .Au lieu de cela elle se trouvait « fiancée » a son professeur des potions ! Elle observa son entourage et admira le portrait géant qui était accroché au dessus de la cheminée. C'était un paysage magnifique –un pré vert, de douce collines a l'arrière-plan, un petit lac au premier plan et une foret sombre sur l'un des cotés. Mais la chose la plus fascinante était la sorcière qui était assise sur un rocher près du lac .elle était entrain de brosser ses longs cheveux blonds en fredonnant doucement .la femme était belle –probablement la personne la plus belle qu'elle est jamais vu . Le professeur rogue lui dit que c'était Mère Nature personnifié, et que chacun la voyait à sa façon.

« Buvez »

Elle pris le flacon, mas ne le but pas « qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Potion calmante, j'insiste »dit-il quand elle ouvrit la bouche.

Elle lui lança un regard furieux et avala le contenu du flacon en une seule fois puis commença a toussé .Rogue roula des yeux.

« Asseyez-vous »

La ce fut son tour a elle de rouler des yeux, _il serait parfait en Simon Says_ (je ne sais pas qui c'est mais c'est dans la version originale, LOL) ce dit- elle en rigolant, _mon dieu qu'a-t-il mit dans la potion _

« Miss granger avez-vous pensez a ce que vous allez dire a vos parents et vos amis ? » demanda Rogue

« Non professeur je n'ai pas été jusqu'à la .oh seigneur je n'arrive pas a imaginer comment Harry et Ron vont réagir .Et mes parent il ne vont rien comprendre, peut être ne devrait-je les avertir qu'après la fin de l'année ou peut être maintenant pour qu'ils aient le temps de s'habituer jusqu'au mariage a la fin de l'année

« Miss Granger, Hermione » elle tourna sa tête, surprise qu'il ai utilisé son prénom « je ne pense pas que vous compreniez la situation. Selon la loi nous avons jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune pour notre mariage

Hermione était sans voix, sa mâchoire atteignait presque le sol .Rogue la regarda en levant un sourcil, il ne pensait pas qu'il verrait ce jour ou Miss –je sais tout serait sans voix et choquée « Hermione fermez votre bouche ou vous allez gobez les mouches »

« Professeur…. »

« Je crois que puisque nous somme fiancés se serait plus approprier d'utiliser nos prénoms quand nous sommes seuls »

« Se…Severus….la prochaine pleine lune c'est….. »

« oui dans 20 jour , je le sais » dit-il sarcastiquement .il vit son visage se décomposer, absorbant le fait que plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait prévus , elle serait sa femme , « femme » et choisit par les anciens ,pourquoi fallait-il que sa vie soi si compliquée

Salut c'est moi je sais, je sais ça a été long mais je suis en formation je fais aussi vite que je le peut

je voudrai quand même remercier panth ,Shoyu,Klémence et asuka snape pour leur review

Pour asuka snape : tu verra se ne sera pas Ron le VILAIN PETIT CANARD

MERCI a tous


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps seule pro…euh Severus pour digérer tout çà » il pu voir le tourbillon d'émotions et de pensées sur son visage.

« Je comprend Hermione, beaucoup de choses viennent de se passer et beaucoup vont encore arriver. Moi aussi, je vais devoir m'accommoder a tout ce qui arrive »

C'est comme ci une simple plume aurait pu l'assommer. Qui aurait pu imaginer que son maître des potions taciturne et grognon puisse être si compréhensif envers ses sentiments et aussi ouvert sur lui- même

« Rencontrons-nous demain soir ici après le dîner. Il y a beaucoup de chose à faire et en peu de temps »dit-il

« Ce sera parfait Severus .A plus tard alors »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna pour regarder son futur mari en lui souriant timidement avant de partir

Rogue s'assis en regardant la porte par laquelle Hermione venais juste de passer .il savait qu'elle était choquée et probablement dégoûtée d'être liée a lui, il ne pouvais pas la blâmer, il savait a quoi il ressemblait et comment ses élèves le voient. Lui aussi n'était pas très ravi de la situation, épouser une de ses élèves le fait se sentir comme un pervers. Il parlerait bientôt a Albus pour retirer Hermione de ses cours, il savait qu'elle serait en colère mais il pourrait toujours lui donner des cours privés « merde alors, elle pourrait passer ses A.S.P.I.C.S

Demain et avoir Optimal partout sans problème ».Ils avaient besoin d'être sur terrain égal if ils voulaient que ce mariage ne soit pas misérable pour chacun d'eux. ça ne servirait a rien de l'affronter ,il va falloir en faire ressortir le meilleur .Enfin il n'aurait plus a affronter Voldemort ,le garçon qui a survécu pour faire de sa vie un enfer l'a vaincu l'été dernier

Il se leva pour se servir un petit brandy, il vit que ce fut un peu tôt pour en boire mais il allait en avoir besoin pour sa discussion avec Albus .Le vieil homme semblait heureux de cette nouvelle situation et il allait devoir lui parler au plus vite .Il avait besoin de savoir comment ils allaient expliquer cela au ministère .il ne voulait même pas penser aux autres professeurs, il se fichait de la réaction des étudiants face a l'annonce de leur « fiançailles ».il savait bien qu'il serait autant taquiner par ses collègues qu'Hermione .les autres étudiants seront sans pitié dans leurs moqueries .il devra s'assurer qu'ils comprennent qu'IL n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle allait être SA femme et elle serait respectée

Severus respira un grand coup en se massant les tempes contre le mal de tête qu'il sentait venir. « Pas la peine de délayer l'inévitable Severus »le temps est enfin venu pour faire face a tout cela.

Hermione se baladait sans but tant elle était perdu dans ses pensées .elle remarqua que ses jambes la conduisait vers son lieu de prédilection (autre que la bibliothèque) le grand chêne près du lac .elle s'assit sous l'arbre tout en observant ce magnifique jour, ensoleillé mais frais, juste a la bonne température, et regardant l'automne changer la couleur de la nature « Rogue, je vais épouser Rogue ? Est-ce que les anciens sont de vrais idiots ! » Pensa-t-elle « il y a tellement de chose que je veut faire, finir mes études à Poulard ne devrait pas poser de problème Rogue vit ici, je me demande ce qu'il pense de mon projet de continuer a l'Uni a Edinburgh en septembre prochain ? Me le permettra t-il ? Bon Rogue était pour les études comme elle peut être que ce ne sera pas un problème après tout »

Çà ne l embetait pas trop qu'il est aie 20 ans de plus qu'elle. La plupart des garçons de son age sont des idiots et ne la voyait que comme une encyclopédie vivante. Il n'était pas mal à regarder non plus. Il la surprenait beaucoup en prenant tout cela calmement et même en étant gentil avec elle. Hmmm peut pouvaient-t-ils faire marcher tout çà, et même un jour être des amis. Peut-être pouvait-elle avoir des sentiments pour lui. « Qui sait » pensa-t-elle « peut-être les anciens savent-ils se qu'ils font »

Ah mais le dire a Ron et Harry allait être un PROBLEME. Elle grogna, sachant que Ron allait péter une durite quand il allait apprendre .quand a ses parents, ils ne seraient pas content mais de toute façon elle était adulte aussi bien dans le monde magique que sorcier .elle souhaitait seulement savoir pourquoi ils avaient choisit Severus et elle pour être lier et quel serait leur programme pour eux. Son estomac se mit a grogner, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas déjeuner et maintenant il était proche de midi, elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vars le château et le grand hall four le repas. Elle devrait s'expliquer avec Ron et Harry tôt ou tard … elle pensa que le plus tôt serait le mieux « ok » Hermione pensa qu' après le repas il avaient une heure de libre donc elle allait les emmener dans ses quartiers,il n'y aura personne autour , et tout leur dire

Hermione marcha dans le grand hall avec le sentiment que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur elle. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit qu'en effet plusieurs personne la regardaient et d'autres parlaient a voix basse, sans doute, sur elle et ce qui c'était passer ce matin .Regardant vers la table des professeurs elle vit que Severus n'était pas là .Mais le directeur y était et il lui sourire en acquiescent de la tête

Elle se dirigea vers la table des gryffondor, en regardant méchamment aux quelques étudiants qui la regardaient bizarrement « eh Granger tu a attraper le regard perçant de Rogue lorsque vous vous bécotiez ce matin » dit un serdaigle, ce qui fit rire quelqu'un autour de lui.

Hermione pris sa place habituelle, a coté de Harry et face a Ron

« Mione» dit Ron urgemment

elle le regarda

« Qu'est e qui ce passe ? Ou a tu été tout ce matin »elle pouvait voir sa confusion

« Pas maintenant" dit-elle "je vous le dirai a toi et Harry après le repas, dans mes quartiers »

« ok » acquiesça t-il " on te le rappellera , n'est ce pas Harry ? » puis il se retourna vers Dean et poursuivit leur discussion sur les dernier exploits des cannons et commença a dévorer son assiette Harry la regarda avec quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard .il dit a voix basse « je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passer ce matin ,Mione ,mais j'ai le sentiment que ni Ron ni moi n'allons aimer » « j'en suis sur que non ,Harry Mais tu es mon meilleur ami Harry et j'ai besoin que tu comprenne .promet moi que tu me laissera tout expliquer avant de réagir ? » Harry vit qu'elle était anxieuse vu ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui « bien sur Mione, bien que je ne peut rien promettre pour Ron .mais je peut le paralyser si je peut » dit-il, et fut recomposer par un sourire de la part d'Hermione

« merci Harry »


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers les quartiers d'Hermione après le repas de midi. Ayant enlevée les protection de sa porte, ils y entrèrent. Les quartier avaient un petit salon avec deux fauteuils bleu nuit ,très confortables avec une petites tables ronde en chêne massif et au milieu du tout qui se trouvait prés d'une cheminée.

Ron et Harry s' asseyaient alors qu'Hermione tournait en rond devant la cheminée « Ok Hermione nous somme dans la chambre ;maintenant dit-nous ce qu'il y a? »

dit Harry alors qu'il observait son amie depuis 7 ans qui tournait en rond en paniquant .

Hermione s'arrêta leur fit face prête a parler , puis regardant le sol elle soupira.

« Aller Hermione çà ne peut pas être ci mal » dit Ron « je veut dire ce n'est pas comme ci tu était enceinte de l'enfant de Rogue ou quoique ce soit » .Hermione releva la tète, le regarda en pensant qu'il était pas loin de la vérité . Elle aimait bien Ron , ils étaient sorties ensemble pendant quelques temps en cinquième année ,mais il était clair maintenant qu'il ne seraient rien de plus que des amis .Même si Ron demandait a ce qu'ils retentent le coup, se qu'elle allait leur avouer mettrai fin a çà.

La voix d'Harry interrompit ses pensées « Hermione , assied toi et dit nous tout »

Prenant un siège sur l'un de ses chaises elle a pris une respiration profonde et a dit à ses amis tout ce qui c'était passer, du baiser sur la joue elle a donné à Rogues dans le Grand Hall, à la discussion dans Bureau du directeur d'école, la rune sur sa main et celle de Rogue, à sa discussions avec Rogues plus tôt ce jour-là.

Elle regarda de Harry à Ron. Harry la regarda comme ci il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait . Ron agis comme quelqu'un lui avait simplement dit que Noël avait été annulée en permanence.

« C'est une sorte de plaisanterie, Hermione ?Parce que dans ce cas ce n'est pas drôle, a déclaré Harry ».

« Non, Harry. Ce n'est pas une blague », elle lui dit en lui l'implorant du regard qu'il ne la haïsse pas. Ron se tourna vers Harry mettre la main sur son épaule "Ce n'est pas une blague, mon vieux , j'ai entendu papa et maman dire ".

« Je ne comprends pas ... pourquoi, pourquoi doit tu épouser ce batard graisseux de Rogue ? Simplement parce que ces soi-disant ' anciens' l'ordonent.. C'est ridicule! » la voix de Harry s 'amplifia. Hermione n'avait pas prévu cela ; elle pensait que Ron aurait été celui qui serait plus bouleversé par çà, pas Harry.

" Ce batard visqueux n'a jamais été agréable avec nous, il nous déteste tous ,a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rendre nos vies misérable, et maintenant tu nous dis que tu vas l'épouser lui!! "

" Harry ", déclara Hermione, essayer de conserver une voix apaisante, " n'as-tu pas remarqué ?Depuis que l'école commencé cette année, il n'est plus aussi méchant qu'il en avait l'habitude. Tu sait qu'il a été un espion de Dumbledore, il n'a pas pu nous traiter équitablement, Voldemort en aurait entendu parler, et il aurait probablement tué professeur Rogue. Et si ce serait arrivé , tu n'aurait certainement pas put le vaincre . Réfléchis Harry . Sans les informations du professeur Rogue ,nous ne serions pas ici aujourd'hui, " Hermione soupira profondément se leva de sa chaise pour aller s'asseoir entre ses amis.

« Pour le reste, je ne sais pas tout à fait pourquoi, Harry, mais Dumbledore a fait quelques recherches, et je suis certain qu'il va savoir quelque chose sur tout cela. Mais même si il a dit que cette chose se produit rarement, lorsque c'est le cas, elle se passe pour une raison. » elle a pris la main de Harry dans la sienne et le regarda. « Harry, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que nous ne soyons plus amis . J'ai besoin de toi, Harry, et de toi Ron vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. Nous avons tous vécus tellement. Je doit le d dire à mes parents et je pense que je vais vraiment avoir besoin de votre soutien, ils ne comprennent pas tout a notre monde. »

« Nous serons toujours amis, Hermione, « il dit donner sa main un petit squeeze, » je voudrais juste comprendre pourquoi. »

Elle dit "Parfois Harry, la réponse à cette question seulement vient avec le temps,". « Je pourrais avoir un câlin bien mérite maintenant, les gars. »

Severus Rogue arriva lentement au bureau du directeur d'école, prenant le chemin le plus long, sachant que les élèves étaient en classe. Il aimait marcher à pied dans les classes de Poudlard surtout tard la nuit quand la plupart des occupants du châteaux sont endormis , les randonnées longues, pacifiques ont contribué à réduire ses maux de crane et à soulager le stress de la journée. Avant qu'il le sache il arriva à la Gargouille qui garde l'entrée au Bureau du directeur . Murmurant le mot de passe, il se mis sur l'escalier mobile qui l' amena à la porte. Levant le poing il frappa puis entendit « Entrez Severus» Comment ce vieux fou savait-il tout ,se demanda-t- il

"Ahh, Severus, prenez un siège mon garçon. avez-vous eu une discussion bénéfique avec Miss Granger?".

« Oui, Albus, mais nous reste encore beaucoup de points à discuter. Elle a besoin d'un certain temps seule réfléchir à tout cela . Nous nous reverrons à nouveau ce soir après le dîner. En attendant, avez vous découvert quoi que ce soit, faute de mieux? » questionna t-il

« Oui, en fait j'ai trouver quelque chose . Il semble que la dernière fois que cela s'est produite était, au moment de la Fondation de Poudlard. La sorcière et Assistant impliqué est devenu déterminant dans la ségrégation de la magique et moldu. Je ne peut m'empêcher de me demander ce que çà vous réserve , à vous et miss Granger, » déclara Dumbledore en fourrant un sorbet citron dans sa bouche, puis en offris a Severus . « J'en ai également conclu qu'un rituel spécial devait être utilisé pour lier le couple. je ne suis pas encore capable de le trouver, mais je vais continuer la recherche. J'ai aussi un rendez-vous le matin avec le Conseil des gouverneurs et le ministre de la magie. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser avoir vent de cela par des rumeurs. Je vais leur expliquer exactement ce qui c'est passer, je suis certain qu'ils seront d'accord on ne peut pas lutter avec les anciens. Vous et Miss Granger également devront remplir les formalités nécessaires en outre, nous voulons cela soit légale maintenant n'est-ce pas?"

« Bien entendu, Albus. Il y a une chose sur laquelle Miss Granger et moi sommes d'accord , elle devra être retiré de ma classe. Si nécessaire, je sera son tuteur privé le soir. Bien qu'avec son intelligence , je suis sure qu'elle aurait pus passé son A.S.P.I.C en Potions pendant sa cinquième année. »

Le directeur d'école « Oui je suis d'accord, » dit-il en rigolant , "notre Miss Granger est en effet une jeune femme intelligente. J'approuvera son retrait de votre classe dès d'aujourd'hui, Severus. Il serait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ainsi dire. Si elle souhaite que vous pouvez la former sur votre propre temps libre ou peut-être je suggère qu'elle faire une étude indépendante. »

« Merci, monsieur le directeur . Je lui offrirai les deux suggestions. » Severus aurait pu parier chaque gallions qu'elle prendrai l'étude indépendante.

« Voila ,Severus, » déclara Dumbledore en se levant de son siège derrière son bureau, « il est temps d'aller manger. Nous avons besoin d'aller dans le Grand Hall."

Prenant sa place habituelle à la Table des professeur , Severus regarda la table de Gryffondor et vit Hermione assise à sa place habituelle avec ses deux amis « imbéciles ». Elle ne semblait pas vouloir manger beaucoup. Si cela continua il devrait lui parler , il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne malade. Elle aurait peut-être besoin de toutes ses forces pour ce qui allait ce passer après, peu importe que ce soit. Après un certain temps, il l'observa ses amis et elle , quittant le Grand Hall, il était presque certain qu'elle allait leur dire au sujet de leur mariage à venir... Oh! il rêvait d'être une mouche sur le mur lors de ces deux apprendront le plus détestés de leur professeur allait épouser leur meilleure amie. Il espérait juste qu'ils ne soient pas trop durs avec elle.


End file.
